Fates Behold, Magic
by Delta General 42
Summary: When Harriet Potter is left outside her aunts and uncles the night after her parents are murdered The Fates decide to intervene and send the one year old to Olympus, where Hephaestus and Aphrodite adopt her and she is blessed by all fifteen Olympians (Yes fifteen). Fem!Percy Fem!Harry Male!Thalia A.U
1. Chapter 1

**Fates Behold, Magic**

When Harriet Potter is left outside her aunts and uncles the night after her parents are murdered The Fates decide to intervene and send the one year old to Olympus, where Hephaestus and Aphrodite adopt her and she is blessed by all fifteen Olympians (Yes fifteen). Fem!Percy Fem!Harry Male!Thalia A.U

Chapter One: News

Aphrodite was sitting in her Temple with Artemis, Athena, Hestia, Hera, Demeter and Harmony, otherwise known as Andromeda Persis Athena Artemis Aphrodite Demeter Hestia Hera Rhea Persephone Jackson (no one knew why Artemis gave her such a long name), Artemis was scowling at the fact she had to spend some of her evening with Aphrodite.

Andromeda, preferably Persi, watch her mother with an amused expression.

"You know, if the wind changes, your face will be stuck like that." Said the young Goddess of Time, Water, Selflessness, Swordsmanship, Heroes, Diplomacy and Peace, throwing a piece of popcorn at her.

Artemis dodged the small object.

"Why do I have a daughter that acts like my brother?" Asked Artemis, scowling, "And don't you have to put Fate to bed?"

"Thaddeus is doing it for me, since I have to keep all of you from murdering each other." Said Persi, before flipping from the balcony she was sitting on to the ground.

"Beside I act childishly because I see the entirety of Time and Space, every life, every death, every world, every reality and I have to decide which ones die or not." Said Persi, tapping the tattoo of an eye in the middle of her forehead.

"What happens if we look into your third eye?" Asked the Goddess of Love, looking at the young Goddess.

"Don't know, it can drive Titans insane, like it did Atlas, but I have no idea on what happens when a God looks into it." Replied Persi, looking at Aphrodite.

Hermes came running into Aphrodite's temple, stopping when he saw the six Goddesses.

"Zeus has called a meeting, everyone must be present." Gasped Hermes to the Goddesses.

Persi stood and flashed to the council room, quickly followed by Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Athena, Artemis and Hermes, Aphrodite huffed before following them, sulking.

*/FBM/*

Zeus sat on his throne, waiting for the other Olympians, looking at a bundle of blankets in the centre of the floor.

Hephaestus was tinkering on a small automaton, not paying attention to anyone around him, Ares was sitting back in his throne, bored, Poseidon was drink a martini, Hades was reading a small poetry book, Hermes was still fetching the girls, Dionysus was reading a wine magazine and Apollo was watching Artemis's Huntresses, a small love sick smile on his face.

The seven missing Olympians flashed in to the throne room and quickly took their seats.

Zeus quickly cleared his throat and they all looked at him.

"The Fates have delivered a small child to us on the instructions that Hephaestus and Aphrodite adopt and raise her." Said Zeus, in a booming voice, waking the girl and causing her to start crying.

"Great one thunder thighs, you woke her up." Said Harmony (Persi), getting up and walking to the bundle, Aphrodite meeting her half way.

Harmony pulled the blankets from the child's face and let out a short scream and stepping back in horror, while Aphrodite's eyes filled with tears.

Ares started laughing at their reactions, only to receive a blast of golden energy from Harmony's sceptre, while Hephaestus quickly went to his wife's side and pulled her back slightly, while Harmony stared at the scar on the girl's forehead in disgust.

"What is the matter? Do you hate children that much?" Snickered Dionysus.

"That scar is holding something that the girl shouldn't have." Replied Harmony looking at the scar as closely as she could from her position.

"What?" Asked Hades, looking at his niece.

"A Soul fragment, it needs to be removed quickly before any permanent damage could be done." Said Harmony, staring at the scar.

"What's wrong with a soul fragment?" Asked Apollo, looking around confused.

"It is a form of dark magic, Hecate would know more about it, but you remember the species I created? The Chronarchs?" Said Harmony, looking around the throne room.

Everyone nodded.

"Soul splitting was one of the arts illegalized by them, due to the deformation that takes place, it's worse than what Hephaestus used to look like before I turned him into clay and re-sculpted him." Exclaimed the young Goddess.

"So how do we remove it?" Asked Artemis, leaning forward.

"I don't know." Said Harmony, sounding clueless.

Zeus cleared his throat, catching the attention of the other gods.

"There were two letters, one in Greek and one in English, the Greek letter was addressed to Aphrodite and Hephaestus." Said Zeus, looking at the two mentioned.

Hera was concerned that they would start fighting again, prior to contrary belief, Aphrodite and Hephaestus actually loved each other but they were both scared of rejection, hence why Aphrodite ran to Ares and had a child with him, Harmonia, much to the guilt of them both, and Hephaestus hide in his forge/workshop making automatons such as the Colchis Bull.

"Pass the letter here." Sighed Hephaestus, reaching out for the letter.

Zeus passed the folded piece of paper to the God of Forges.

_Dear Hephaestus and Aphrodite_

_This child's name is Harriet Lily Jamie Potter, her parents have been murdered by an evil sorcerer by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, or more commonly Voldemort, and she has been left with her only living relatives by another sorcerer by the name of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, believing that she would be protected._

_He is mistaken, her relatives would harm her and damage her magical core to the extent that she destroys herself and everyone around her._

_We ask that you and your wife take her in and raise her as your own child, for her destiny is set by Harmony herself and protected by Chaos, two of the most powerful women in the universe, along with Hera._

_If you require more detail on the child ask Harmony, she will be glad to help with the child._

_Sincerely_

_The Fates_

_(Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos)_

Hephaestus stared at the piece of paper before passing to Aphrodite, who in turn read it.

Both turned a looked towards the Goddess of Time, who was looking at the rune on her sceptre before noticing that the two gods were looking at her.

"What do you want to ask?" Said Harmony, sighing.

"Why us?" Asked Hephaestus, looking at his cousin/niece.

"Because they would beat the life out of her and leave her open to the old man's manipulations." Said Persi, "That and you have to grow some balls and stop pussy footing around Aphrodite and make use of your wedding vows, same goes for her."

"We do not Pussy foot around!" Protested Aphrodite, indigent.

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you two said you loved each other, held hands, hugged, kissed, had sex?" Asked Persi, looking between the two.

Both blushed, causing two people standing outside of the council chamber start laughing.

Zeus saw two Demi-Gods and sighed, it was the winter solstice and Camp Half-Blood were coming, including an arrogant Son of Poseidon, who wanted everything Persi had, he had lied to the council and as a result Persi was thrown into Tartarus, causing Poseidon and Artemis to boycott council meetings until Persi had been released and at the time she was insane, but time around Thaddeus and Fate quickly cured that and she informed the Olympians about Kronos's death by her hands, causing her to become a Goddess.

She her Greek and Roman names, Harmony, for Greece and Chrona, for Rome, she had the ability to bring back some of the dead, she had brought back, Luke, Selina, Charles Beckendorf, Zoe Nightshade and Zak Smith, who was a Chronarch, or more commonly known Time Lord of Gallifrey, she also brought back those who had died in the two wars.

Many of Persi's supposed friends believed that her banishment to Tartarus was justified, except Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Thaddeus and Jason Grace, Grover Lord of the Wild, Juniper, The entire Hunt, Reyna, Nico di Angelo, Will Solstice, Conner and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez.

As of far no one knew that Persi was now a Goddess, aside from Chiron, so they were going to be shocked when they saw her.

**A/N: New Story, this has nothing to do with ****_Child of the Sea and the Hunt_**** it is stand-alone from it Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fates, Behold Magic**

Chapter 2: Reunions and Tyson's story

Chiron led the Campers through Olympus, thinking on the inevitable explosions that would happen between the campers and Persi.

Shortly after the incident Annabeth left Camp Half-Blood and ventured into Tartarus to find Persi, she turned up several weeks later in tears and covered in blood, Chiron had to put her into an induced coma, from which she still had to wake.

Tyson was a different story, after Persi was sentenced he had hidden himself in the forest, where he was found by the Amazons and nearly murdered as he escaped, crying for his big sister as Triton took him to Atlantis and Amphitrite had him put in solitary confinement until Persi still had to let him out.

Many others loyal to Persi were forbidden to look for her, after what had happened to Annabeth in the Labyrinth, Clarisse had tried to go but Triton quickly stopped her.

Clarisse had moved out of Ares cabin and moved in with Chris, to prevent her sibling killing her in her sleep, Nico scoured the Underworld, in hopes of finding Persi's soul, The Stoll had stopped any and all Jokes and Pranks, Katie refused to help any of her siblings, always going towards the newer campers and telling them stories of Persi Jackson, Jason had gone back to the romans with Thaddeus and had told them what the Gods had done to Persi, which Octavian had decided to mock, resulting in the Augur's death at the hand of Reyna, Piper had gone with Jason after making the promise to herself to name her first daughter after Persi, Grover had vanished along with Juniper, the Satyrs continue to look for him, The Hunt rarely came to camp, but when they did they didn't hold anything back, Phoebe had actually broken a child of Ares arm and thrown them into a pit, Frank and Hazel had gone back to Rome with the Graces, Will Solstice had refused to heal anyone who believed Persi was a traitor, Chris had given the entire camp a lecture on how to spot a traitor, given how he'd been in Kronos's army before returning to them, he had also yelled at them that Persi's flaw was Loyalty and she couldn't betray anyone of them even if she wanted to, Leo took the blow the hardest, Persi was like a big sister to him and he had to be knocked out on multiple occasions so he didn't get himself killed looking for her.

Chiron sighed as Ares children yelled insults at Persi's friends, Frank and Chris restraining Clarisse.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU WORTHLESS PILES OF SHIT!" Screamed Clarisse, struggling against the two male that held her at bay.

Before anyone of them could retort, Ares flashed over to them, surveyed the group, sighed and promptly punched every one of his children, bar Clarisse, who stood there shocked.

"The Gods will be joining you shortly." Said Ares, before flashing out.

"Well that was resolved quickly." Quipped a female voice from the pillars.

"Indeed, I twas looking forward to seeing the campers in-fight destroy them." Said another female voice.

The two girls walk into the light, revealing themselves as Silena Beauregard and Zoe Nightshade.

*/FBH/*

Ares returned to the council chamber, Luke and Zak still laughing at Aphrodite's blush when Persi had asked her when the last time she had sex with her husband was.

"Father the campers have arrived." Said Ares, gaining the attention of the other Olympians, Persi immediately became more serious and gestured for Zeus and Hera to lead them to greet the Campers, Poseidon and Amphitrite second, Hades and Persephone third, Hestia and Demeter fourth, Hephaestus and Aphrodite fifth, Artemis and Apollo sixth, Ares and Hermes seventh and Persi brought up the rear, shrouding her face underneath her hood.

"Greetings Campers of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter." Said Zeus, looking at them.

The Roman Demi-Gods stood away from the Greeks, still upset about their betrayal of Persi.

"I am proud to announce that there is a new God among us, an Olympian, their domains are Water, Selflessness, Swordsmanship, Heroes, Diplomacy, Peace and Time, we would like you to meet, Harmony." Said Zeus, he and Hera stepping apart, the other following suite, until there was an aisle running down to a hooded female figure.

Harmony slowly walked forwards, The Greeks and the Romans al staring at her and crouching into a knight's bow, all except Hercules Trent, Son of Poseidon, the reason Persi was thrown into Tartarus.

He stood there arrogantly, Poseidon wished he could disown the boy but Amphitrite had said that it was best to let Triton had a small punching bag, she chose Hercules especially, because when he had heard that is baby sister had been thrown into Tartarus he had wanted to go to Olympus and collect Zeus's head.

"Why do you not bow, mortal?" Spoke Harmony, looking at Trent inquisitively.

"I know who you are, they'll kick you out before you can scream for your mistress, Kronos." Said a Smug son of Poseidon.

Harmony only laughed, "You believe that I am Kronos, boy? I am the bane of Kronos, The bane of Gaia, I defeated the God of War when I was twelve, when I was thirteen I aided the Daughter of Ares in the retrieval of the Golden Fleece, when I was fourteen I help the hunt rescue Artemis from Atlas and held up the sky while she did so, I then went into the Labyrinth and helped locate the fading God Pan, Lord of the Wild, I fought in the battle of the Labyrinth, fighting Kronos's minions, at the age of sixteen I fulfilled the great prophecy, seventeen I was part of the Prophecy of Seven, I am the Child of Poseidon and Artemis and Neptune and Diana. Do I sound familiar, little brother?" Said Harmony, coldly.

Clarisse was first to react.

"Prissy?" Said the daughter of war, before slowly walking towards her.

"I must say, if you have remembered that nick-name, Clarisse." Said Harmony, lowering her hood.

Clarisse suddenly tackled her, knocking her to the ground, hugging half the life out of her.

Clarisse started shaking, Persi realised she was crying.

"Why didn't you tell us?" cried Clarisse, clinging to Persi.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise, by the way, your father asked me out as soon as I had returned." Said Persi, causing Clarisse to give a watery giggle.

"You're a God now." Said Chris, prying his girlfriend from the new Goddess.

"Yeah, but the ancient laws don't bind me, so I'll still be able to go on quests and stay at camp." Said Persi, her form glowing and shrinking to a nineteen year old girl.

"Where's Annabeth and Tyson?" Asked Persi, looking among the crowd.

"Persi, Annabeth is in an induced coma and Tyson was sectioned after you were thrown into Tartarus, Tyson is recovering and Annabeth still has to wake up." Said Chiron, causing Luke and Zak to run up behind Persi and clamp their hands over her mouth.

A piercing cry erupted from a bundle in Aphrodite's arms.

Persi pried Zak and Luke's hands form her mouth.

"Yeah, that's Harriet Lily Jamie Potter, Aphrodite and Hephaestus are adopting her." Said Persi, while Aphrodite cooed at the baby.

**A/N: Right second chapter, next chapter I will be skipping to Harri's fifth year, Dumbledore will not be bashed, Persi just doesn't trust him, Persi will act as a sister to Harri, and if you want the Demi-Gods will go to Hogwarts. Review and ask for cookie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fates Behold, Magic**

Chapter 3: A Lying, Attention seeking brat

Harriet stood on the porch of the Big House in Camp Half-Blood.

None of her friends had contacted her, she had told them about the protective barrier around the Camp and Persi had told her the neither she, Hestia or Dionysus had seen any owls out in the day time.

Harri heard a noise behind her, turning she saw Fate, holding Times hand, looking up at her.

"What's wrong Fate?" Asked Harri, looking at her best friend at Camp Half-Blood, Fate also went to Hogwarts, she was in the same house as Harri.

"Mum said not to show you the magical news, but she told me to show the front page of the most recent one." Said Fate, nervously.

The other girl handed Harri the paper, which held the headline: _Dumbledore and Potter Lie about You-Know-Who's return_

Harri started shaking with fury at the sight of it.

"Well it seems that the Brits are against you but the Americans believe you." Said Time, the eleven year old had gotten a Hogwarts letter as well.

Harri thought back on her time at Hogwarts, before first year Hagrid had broken through the barrier and then proceeded to the Big House and threatened Chiron and Persi, Persi quickly hitting him with a frying pan six times before both Harri and Fate had run down the stairs and saw Hagrid.

Chiron and Annabeth quickly explained that, due to the protective barrier surrounding Camp, the owls couldn't get through.

The next day they were visited by Albus Dumbledore, who insisted that they send Harri back to her Aunts and Uncles home in Little Whingington, Surrey, England. Persi quickly snapped and presented him with the note from Petunia and the Adoption Certificate showing that Aphrodite and Hephaestus had adopted Harri as their own.

Dumbledore was then introduced to the barrier surrounding the camp and he had allowed Harri to stay there.

First year she saved the Philosophers Stone from Lord Voldemort, in her Second year she saved Ginevra Weasley and slayed a Basilisk underneath the Castle, getting a Tooth from it and plunging it into the diary that possessed Ginny, she had gotten the tooth as a spoil of war.

In her Third Year, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, she met him at the end of the year and found out that he was innocent and Pettigrew was alive, she cast a powerful patronus charm and warded away near three hundred Dementors, and helped Sirius escape.

Her Fourth year she was entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament, and was shunned by the rest of the school except Fate, Hermione, the Weasley Twins, Ginny and Douglas Greengrass.

The first task was getting a golden egg from a dragon, which she heard Grover threw a fit about, due to him being lord of the wild and dragons are supposed to be wild animals.

The Yule Ball came round and Harri had gone with Douglas Greengrass, who had asked her in front of the entire school, making Ron go red with rage and yell that she was going with him, she told him that she had a right to choose for herself, to which he replied if anything he told her what to do, and as a result she agreed to go with Douglas, and she ended her friendship with Ron.

The Second Task was to retrieve someone they cared about from the Black Lake, for Harri it was Douglas, she had Poseidon's blessing and she ran into some Mermaids, quickly informing them that she had to retrieve Douglas, and she had arrived first but went back in when Fleur, the Beuxbatons champion, had arrived back without her sister, with Kelpie burns on her arms and legs.

The Third Task was a Maze that constantly changed shape, Fate remarked that it reminded her of the Maze from Maze Runner, Persi, Thaddeus, Annabeth, Grover and her adoptive Parents said it reminded them of the Labyrinth, a maze they entered a year before the second Titan war.

Fleur was the first to go, Harri sent up red sparks for her to be collected, Viktor Krum was second, after being knocked out by Harri and Cedric, due to him being Bewitched.

Harri and Cedric both took the cup and both witnessed the resurrection of Lord Voldemort and Harri duelled him and saw her birth parents, both of them said they were proud of her and told her to break the connection and go back to Hogwarts with Cedric.

She had informed everyone of Voldemort's return and Fudge had denied to believe any of it.

Now he was getting the Daily Prophet to slander them.

Harri looked at her best friend, who was a couple of months older than her, Harri was often teased for being the baby of the year, and sighed.

"So anything interesting happen when I was gone?" Asked Harri.

"Mum said that the Olympians were having a council meeting about whether to help the Magical world or not, currently it's Poseidon, Harmony, Hestia, Hera, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo and Artemis against, Zeus, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Hades, Demeter and Dionysus." Said Fate, leaning against a table.

They were outside on the porch and Fate noticed Samuel Rodriguez staring at her.

Fate was dressed in a sleeveless crop top, jean short shorts and a pair of flip flops.

"Like what you see?" Said Fate, raising her Arms, making the crop top ride upwards and cover less.

Sam blushed and walked away.

Fate looked after him, before yelling "Crap, we have Archery next!" with that Fate grabbed Harri's hand and told Time to go back inside, before racing off to the Archery range.

*/FBM/*

Harri packed her trunk, getting ready to go back to Hogwarts, Fate doing the same, Time had received a Hogwarts letter and had accepted, Fate and Harri taking her to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies.

Harri still hadn't received any mail from her friends except Douglas, who decide to ask her out in one letter, she said she would give him a reply on the train.

Harri heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Said Harri, she was immediately assaulted by a strong smell of perfume.

"Mum, what is it?" Asked Harri, looking at the Goddess of Love.

"I thought that you should know that Zeus is sending some Demi-Gods and Harmony to Hogwarts with you, you know to keep an eye on things." Said Aphrodite, leaning against the door frame.

"What?" Said Harri, shocked.

**A/N: Third Chapter and Harri, Fate and Time (who will be called Tammy at Hogwarts) are off to School, This story has Male!Daphne Greengrass and Harri will be paired with him, Who do you think I should put Fate with? Annabeth has woken from her Coma, Grover and Juniper has returned to camp after Persi found them and Tyson is back to normal. Persi nearly wiped out the Amazons when she found out they attacked her little brother. Review and Ask for Cookie, Fight99 you get three cookies (::) (::) (::), Please find out what is wrong with your PM messaging because that is how I give out Cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fates Behold, Magic**

Chapter 4: Grimmuald Place

Harri, Fate, Tammy (Time), Persi, Annabeth, Thaddeus, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Leo, Nico, Will Solstice and Luke Castellan all met up with members of the Order of the Phoenix just outside of the camps boarders, they had written earlier in the summer that they would be collecting Harri to take to a safe house in England, The Olympian Council had contacted Dumbledore to tell him who was coming with her.

Grover and Tyson would be watching them from afar, while they attended Hogwarts, The Seven, Will, Nico, Reyna, Thaddeus and Luke as teachers and Harri, Fate and Tammy as Students.

Annabeth would be teaching Ethics of species, Persi and Frank would be teaching Sword combat for years 1-5 and Luke would be teaching years 6-7, Thaddeus would be teaching them about other religions and the Gods of those religions, as well as what the muggles/mortals worship, Will would teach them healing arts and music, Nico would teach them about dark creatures and how they can be controlled along with Hazel, Jason would be the new flight instructor, Leo would teach them about the different types of fire and those who can control it, Reyna would be teaching them about Politics and how it started and Piper would be the school's student councillor.

Persi was shifting uncomfortably, impatiently waiting for the Order members to arrive.

There was a loud crack and everyone turned, weapons drawn, to the source of the noise.

A group of five stood there, a pink haired young woman, a man in his thirties with shabby clothes and grey hairs, a man with grizzled hair, scars on his face and a fake leg and eye, a dark skinned man with a purple fez and matching robes and an old man with a long beard and hair.

These people were Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastair 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Albus Dumbledore.

Persi walked up to Dumbledore and spoke quietly to him.

"I will be taking them myself, the British Ministry of Magic would be able to pick up their traces if they went with you." Said Persi, to Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Take them to Number 12 Gimmauld Place, which is where the Order is located." Said Dumbledore, as Persi turned to the group and called them over.

"Hold hands." Instructed Persi, before she flashed them to the address she was given.

*/FBM/*

The group landed in the middle of a park, across form a line of houses, they saw numbers 11 and 13 but they couldn't see number 12.

"Do you think he gave us the wrong address?" Asked Annabeth, looking at the others.

"Hardly, he seemed to sure." Said Reyna, looking at Persi, who stood there looking at the houses.

They all followed Persi's gaze, and saw number 12 sitting between numbers 11 and 13.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Leo, walking towards the house.

"They must be able to manipulate the mist somehow." Said Luke, following Leo, the others in pursuit.

Leo knocked on the door, and was answered by a tall red haired boy covered in freckles.

The boy looked at them before pulling out a long stick.

'So that's a wand?' Thought Persi, raising an eye brow.

"Who are you?" Demanded the boy, making Leo raise an eyebrow.

"What'cha gonna do? Poke us with it?" Asked Leo, in a grump because he had to leave Calypso behind with his children at Camp Half-Blood.

"Stupefy!" Cried the boy, a red light shooting out and hitting Persi, who giggled.

"What going on?" Asked another voice.

"Charlie, there's this bunch of people trying to get into the Headquarters." Said the boy, looking at another Red head.

"Hi Charlie!" Called Fate, blushing slightly.

"Ron, those are the people that Dumbledore called for." Said Charlie, looking at Ron.

Ron grumbled but let them pass, Harri smirked at him as she passed and gave him a wink, swaying her hips slightly, making him stare at her, causing both Harri and Fate to burst out laughing.

"He still hasn't changed." Gasped Fate, clutching her sides.

"He never will." Said Harri, through her laughter.

"Girls, stop that." Said Nico, passing Will, brushing his chest.

Both Harri and Fate pouted, Persi strode to the front of the group and entered the kitchen, and was greeted by a large amount of people.

A bunch of tall red heads, and the rest of the order, Harri broke away from the rest of the group to run towards a man with shoulder length hair and a beard.

"Guys, meet Sirius." Said Harri, looking over at the Demi-Gods/Gods.

Persi walked towards the ex-convict and stopped when she was directly in front of him.

"Andromeda Persis Jackson-Grace, I assisted in Harri's upbringing." Said Persi, sticking out her hand.

"You aren't Fate's mother are you?" Asked the man with greying hair, Remus, curious.

"Yeah, she is." Said Fate, from behind Luke, "She also has some Demi-God children, usually the result of when she and dad have a bad fight, although she always comes back apologizing for months, even after the child is born."

Persi coughed awkwardly.

"So your mother's a whore?" Demanded Ron, looking Persi up and down.

"No, she get drunk off her ass and then has sex with the person buying drinks for her, male or female and then the child is conceived." Said Fate, glaring at Ron.

"So, what are your names?" Asked a bushy haired Girl, Hermione.

Will and Nico went first.

"Will Solstice, Healer for this bunch and Married to Nico here." Said Will, looking over a Nico.

"Nico di Angelo-Solstice, Greek Son of Hades, one of the Big Three, god of the Underworld and the Dead. I am the Ghost King, the Prince of Shadows, the Ambassador of Pluto, Counsellor of cabin thirteen, and a Hero of Olympus. I helped defeat Kronos in the Second Titan War by leading armies of the dead to Mount Olympus. I played a part in the resealing of the Mother Gaea, primordial of the Earth and mother of the Giants and the Titans in the Second Giant War. I am around ninety years old because of a cursed hotel I was put in as a ten year old. I fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth against Kronos' army and am the only living son of Hades, and, ahem, mother of Maria Solstice, who is three." Said Nico, blushing slightly.

Hazel and Frank went next.

"I'm Hazel Levesque-Zhang, I'm a Roman daughter of Pluto, which is basically the Roman equivalent of Hades. Nico is my half-brother. I'm a member of the Fifth Cohort of the Twelfth Roman Legion, Camp Jupiter. I am also one of the Seven of the Prophecy who defeated Gaea in the Second Giant War, and I am the mother of Sammy and Eugene Zhang." Said Hazel, grinning.

"I'm Frank Zhang, Roman Son of Mars, the alter ego of Ares, the Greek god of war. I'm a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and leader of the Fifth Cohort of Camp Jupiter. I'm one of the Seven of the Prophecy and lead the Fifth Cohort into battle against Gaea, as well as helping my friends and fellows fight her myself. My family line was blessed by the Greek god Poseidon, and I am a descendant of the first Argonauts. I carry their gift of shape shifting, I am the father or Sammy and Eugene Zhang." Said Frank, rocking on his heels.

Reyna and Annabeth went next.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Greek daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I'm the Counsellor of cabin six, and am the Architect of Olympus after it suffered from the Second Titan War. I navigated the Sea of Monsters, took on the Titan's Curse of holding up the sky, fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth and was the second leader of the Battle of Manhattan against Kronos's armies. I'm one of the seven, receiver of the Mark of Athena and retriever of the Athena Parthenos, survivor of Tartarus and defeater of Gaea, I am married to Reyna." Said Annabeth, smiling slightly.

"I am Reyna Chase, I was a praetor for New Rome and I am married to Annabeth." Said Reyna, blushing lightly, not giving much away about herself.

Leo went next.

"Well, I'm Leo Valdez, I'm a Greek Son of Hephaestus, god of metalwork and forges, and can make anything you can think of. I'm the Counsellor of the Hephaestus cabin, number Nine. I am also a hero of Olympus, one of the Seven of the Prophecy that saved the world from the goddess Gaea, and a participant of the Second Giant War, I am married to Calypso, I have three daughter, Sarah, Chloe and Cleo, and they are three years old." Said Leo, looking among them.

Jason and Piper followed.

"Hey, I'm Piper Grace, Greek daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. I'm the Counsellor of cabin ten at Camp Half-Blood, a Hero of Olympus, and one of the Seven. My power is a rare one in Aphrodite children: I am a charm speaker, meaning I can use the power of my voice and ask something of a person and they will do it, I am married to Jason Grace and I am the mother of Thalia, Beryl and James." Said Piper, looking at Jason.

"I'm Jason Grace, Roman son of Jupiter, the alter self of Zeus, the Greek god of the Sky and king of the Gods. I can call down lightning and bend the air currents so I can fly. I'm a Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven, and a Champion of Juno. I'm a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and was once leader of the Fifth Cohort. I toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios by myself and the giant Enceladus. I'm Thaddeus's brother, Husband to Piper and father to Thalia, Beryl and James." Said Jason, smiling.

Luke went next.

"I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, former Vessel of Kronos the Titan Lord of Time, I killed myself and came back to life." Said Luke, glaring at everyone.

Thaddeus and Persi went next.

"I'm Thaddeus, Greek son of Zeus, Counsellor of cabin one, God of Space and thunder storms, they are questioning on whether I should be an Olympian or not, father of Fate and little Tammy, I also have way too many titles that I honestly couldn't be bothered remembering right now, so just know that crossing me is a bad, bad idea, my friends and family are off limits, and if you touch my daughter I'll fry you." Thaddeus directed the last part at Ron, who was trying grabbed Fate inappropriately.

Persi moved forth.

"My name is Persi Jackson-Grace. At twelve, I slayed the Minotaur, broke into Hades, and returned the Master Bolt to Zeus and the Helm of Darkness to the Underworld. I defeated the god of War, Ares, in a duel to the death. At thirteen, I sailed and navigated the Sea of Monsters, retrieving the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus to save my home. At fourteen I bore the weight of the sky and fought the Titan Atlas, I killed the Nemean Lion, navigated Daedalus' Labyrinth, witnessed the fading of Pan, god of the wild, and fought against Kronos's armies in the Battle of the Labyrinth. When I turned sixteen, I fulfilled the first Great Prophecy, defeated Kronos and his Titans in the Battle of Manhattan, and swam in the River Styx, taking on the Curse of Achilles to bring down the enemy and save the world. I was offered godhood, and I refused. I'm a Saviour of Olympus, Champion of Juno, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and Ambassador of Neptune. I restored the Legion's Crown to Camp Jupiter, destroyed the giant Polybotes, and embarked on the quest for the Seven of the Prophecy to put Gaea, the Primordial of the Earth, back to sleep. I survived Tartarus, the place where nightmares are real. I was then betrayed by my half-brother and was thrown back into Tartarus, where I killed the Titan Lord of Time and gained his domains, I made my way out of Tartarus, meeting a group of Demi-Gods on the way back, they didn't know who I was, and I went to Olympus and punched Ares Dionysus and Lord Zeus in the face. I am the Godling child of Poseidon, one of the Big Three, God of the Sea, the Earthshaker, Creator of Horses, the bringer of hurricanes and storms, and the King of Atlantis, and Artemis the Virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth, and plague. I am the Goddess of Time, Water, Selflessness, Swordsmanship, Heroes, Diplomacy and Peace, I see all of creation. DO NOT ANGER ME." Said Persi calmly, scaring the shit out of Ron, literally.

"Ron! Thant Stinks!" Yelled Ginny, covering her nose.

**A/N: New Chapter, Introductions and Ron being a douche. I might have the Weasley Twins as Demi-Gods, should I?**


End file.
